


Every Color in This Palette is a Different Shade of Blood Red

by APgeeksout



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: Mox phones home after his match at Full Gear.
Relationships: Jon Moxley/Renee Young
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Every Color in This Palette is a Different Shade of Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sundrangea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundrangea/gifts).



> (And after seeing [Renee’s live-tweeting](https://www.wrestlinginc.com/news/2019/11/renee-young-reacts-to-brutal-jon-moxley-kenny-omega-aew-662006/) about it!)

"Guess now would be the wrong time to remind you that _Die Hard_ is definitely a Christmas movie?" he said as soon as the video call connected. 

He still wasn't crazy about this new phone, with all its bells and whistles that would make it a pain to replace when he inevitably left it behind somewhere, fallen out of sight in the seat-pocket on a plane or tangled up in hotel sheets. It wasn't bad, though, being able to reach out and touch her, even though she was back at home, probably with a lap full of sleeping dog.

He knew Renee liked that part, too, even though she was currently using that gift of modern technology to hit him with an, honestly pretty impressive, stream of profanity. 

"You host a television show with that mouth?" he teased, when she seemed to be running out of steam. “Pretty sure that ain’t PG.”

She didn't dignify that with a response, but just looked at her screen, and he knew she was trying to get a read on how badly he’d gotten himself fucked up. He nudged the pink-tinged towel resting in his lap down onto the floor, even though it probably wasn’t in range of the phone’s tiny camera. 

“You’re okay?” she asked, and he hated knowing that he was the reason her voice sounded so brittle.

"I’m great, baby. Match was everything I wanted it to be-”

“Except official for the record books,” she finished for him, with the wry tone of someone who’d listened to her guy rant about that technicality at length more than a time or three.

“Seriously,” he added, “it's all good; I'm not even picking glass out of my feet."

"You are still pretty handsome, at least," she allowed. 

“Told him he’d have you to answer to if he messed up my face. Guy’s got balls, but he’s not a fool.” He was relieved to see her fighting back the beginning of a smile. “You okay?”

Renee sighed and shifted. Benny’s wiggly butt popped into the frame for a moment as he bopped around waiting impatiently for her to make a new cuddling spot for him. When she resettled, curled up on her side on the couch, he saw that she was wearing one of his old Reds shirts, big on her and making her look more delicate than she liked to let on to other people. “Yeah,” she said eventually. “I know who I married.”

“So do I,” he said. “You know how much more trouble I’d be making for myself right now, if I didn’t have a way cooler girl than I deserve waiting to hear from me?”

“Let me know if she liked the match,” she joked. “Maybe we can compare notes.”

He laughed, then sobered up a little to add, “Thanks for putting up with me, even when I scare you.”

She touched the screen, like she might be able to stroke his cheek through the glass and whatever else its guts were made of. “Thanks for making life exciting. Even when you scare me. Come home soon, my love.”

“Earliest flight tomorrow. Can’t let you watch _This Is Us_ without me.”

She laughed, and the satisfaction of getting his hand raised after the match paled in comparison.


End file.
